


Gay Babies

by Screams_in_anxiety



Category: Cartoon Therapy (Web Series), Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders is a Little Shit, Boys In Love, Boys in Skirts, Caring Logic | Logan Sanders, Chaotic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Childhood Friends, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders Has Issues, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders In Love, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders is a Good Friend, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders is a Sweetheart, Everyone Needs A Hug, Fluff and Angst, Genderfluid Dr. Emile Picani, Insecure Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Morality | Patton Sanders is a Sweetheart, Nonbinary Sleep | Remy Sanders, Sarcastic Deceit | Janus Sanders, Sharing Body Heat, Sharing Clothes, Sharing a Bed, Sleep | Remy Sanders is a Little Shit, Swearing, Trans Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:33:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24397345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Screams_in_anxiety/pseuds/Screams_in_anxiety
Summary: Roman Prince,18,works at sewing place(plsidkwhatitscalled-)Remy Sandman,19,Works at a bookstoreEmile Picani,20,Works at a bakeryPatton Heart,20,owns a bakeryVirgil storm,22,works at a bookstoreLogan Skylines,22,owns a bookstoreRemus Duke,23,works at bakeryJanus Snake,23,works as a lawyer
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Dr. Emile Picani/Sleep | Remy Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Comments: 19
Kudos: 50





	1. Chapter 1

"So Remy,Emile how was work?" Roman asked jumping onto their bed

"It was fine babe not when Bossman's husband's came in" Remy replied falling face first into the bed

"Patton's husband came in and they were so cute together!" Emile chirped sitting down on the bed

Roman nodded glad his datemare and datemate were happy

"How was your day Ro?" Emile asked gently

"Ugh some mom came in with her kid and saw me in a skirt started calling me names and being a bitch" Roman said frowning Remy rolled around so their face could be seen

"Like fuck that bitch" they deadpanned making Roman laughed 

"That was very rude of her you worked so hard on that skirt" Emile mumbled

Roman smiled kissing his datemate on the forehead

"Love you Em's but please stop being cute you're killing our datemare" Roman informed them glancing at said datemare

"Oh yes the pain it's like hurts soooo much" Remy danpanned making Emile giggle

"I'm sorry Remy" Emile chirped kissing their forehead

"I'm suddenly all better"

"Where's my kiss?" Roman pouted 

Emile smiled kissing Roman's forehead while Remy just kissed his neck 

"Well now where's mine prince?" Remy asked

Roman rolled his eyes kissing remy's nose

"That's gay babes"

"Rem we've been dating since sixth grade" Emile pointed out

"Omg we have!" Roman yelled out giggling

"Holy shit we have" Remy mumbled smiling

Emile sighed fondly


	2. Roman Meets The bosses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman Prince,18,works at sewing place(plsidkwhatitscalled-)
> 
> Remy Sandman,19,Works at a bookstore
> 
> Emile Picani,20,Works at a bakery
> 
> Patton Heart,20,owns a bakery
> 
> Virgil storm,22,works at a bookstore
> 
> Logan Skylines,22,owns a bookstore
> 
> Remus Duke,23,works at bakery
> 
> Janus Snake,23,works as a lawyer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Roman gets adopted by Patton and Logan kinda?

"Hello?" A voice asked Roman who was setting fabrics on the shelves

"Yes?" He asked turning to the voice to see Patton? His datemate's boss along with Logan his datemare's boss

"We're looking for purple yellow green and black fabrics!" Patton chirped

Roman nodded "well what type would you like bright dark in between?"

"We are looking for dark green a brightish yellow and normal purple" Logan informed him

"Okay,and what do you want for feeling wise or look wise?" He asked checking fabrics off in his head

Patton's face brighten up "the green kinda scratchy and see through,purple soft and thick,yellow soft and light!"

That left not a lot left for them Roman thought lending them to the green fabrics first

"So for the green you have two options this one," Roman grabbed the lighter of the two seeing as it was the closest one to him "and this one" he reached up picking up the darker one before passing both to Patton

Patton and Logan looked at the two before picking the darker of the two so placing it back he took them to the purple fabrics

"So there was only one option for this one sorry" Roman apologized passing said fabric to Patton who smiled

"That's okay it's purrfect!" Patton yelled giggling while Logan sighed

M'kay Roman thought leading them to the yellows

"So uh the yellows are all here for you to look at since no one really uses them you have several options" Roman informed them before leaving to help the lady waiting patiently  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"So your names Roman right?" Patton asked smiling at him

"Yep!" Roman smiled at him

Oh god he IS a puppy! Roman thought

"And you're dating Emile?" Patton asked

"As well as Remy" Logan added

Roman blinked confused before sighing "yes I am"

Please don't think I'm cheating he thought 

"Oh that's so great I was hoping to meet you one day!" Patton explained smiling while Logan just nodded

Roman's brain froze before rebooting

"Uh it's wonderful to meet you both as well they talk about you all the time!" Roman chirped

After paying they left leaving Roman to scream on the inside unknowingly getting adopted by both males

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I did leave the black out because I don't care to write bout it sorry💛
> 
> Asking for a friend are ya allowed to claim being non-binary if y'are feeling the want of being called other things like here's the list of what my friend wants 2 bee called
> 
> It/itself  
> Star/starself  
> Moon/moonself  
> Sun/sunself  
> Heart/Heartself  
> Them/they


	3. Roman Emile Please Come Get Y'all's Datemare-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aka Remy is that bitch who'd gladly end a homophobia for their boss and his friend
> 
> Roman Prince,18,works at sewing place(plsidkwhatitscalled-)
> 
> Remy Sandman,19,Works at a bookstore
> 
> Emile Picani,20,Works at a bakery
> 
> Patton Heart,20,owns a bakery
> 
> Virgil storm,22,works at a bookstore
> 
> Logan Skylines,22,owns a bookstore
> 
> Remus Duke,23,works at bakery
> 
> Janus Snake,23,works as a lawyer

"Excuse me Sir?" A lady asked in a annoying high pitched voice holding a crying child in her arms

Remy sighed leaning forward "yes ma'am,how can I be of service?"

The lady huffed glaring at them "well I just saw two men holding hands where is your boss?"

Oh my god this bitch Remy thought

"Like my boss is happily married to two dudes and I'm happily dating two guys" Remy informed her taking pride in the fact she turned red so fast

"Excuse me!? That's disgusting!" She yelled her child crying even more

"Uh bitch your disgusting leave go take care of your kid or else I'll make you leave kay?" Remy asked raising a eyebrow glaring though she probably couldn't see with their sunglasses on

"Fine!" She snapped storming out  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
As they were helping Logan and Virgil clean the bookstore a very angry looking dude and the lady before came in looking around before she saw them and pointed at Remy

Ah shit here we go again Remy thought

When they got there Logan and Virgil looked a little confused and a little angry

"So which one of you gays threatened my woman?" The guy asked glaring

I could take him one on one but I need this job Remy thought sighing

"Like that'd be me dude" Remy informed him lazily

"Of crouse it'd be you" he snapped thinking about he looked familiar?

"Uh come again?" Virgil asked 

"Shut up faggot" the guy rudely snapped at him

Oh hell no Remy thought getting ready to attack him

"Please leave if you're going to use-"

"Not until I teach this BOY a lesson bitch!" He snapped pushing Logan who was trying to get close to pull Remy away

OH HELL NO BTICH! Remy thought throwing themselves at him  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Hello again Remy" Joan said sighing Remy felt bad fot them

"Sup how's my favorite non-binary cop doing?" They asked making Joan sigh

"I'm calling your datemate and boyfriend" Joan informed already calling them making Remy panic

"Wait don't tell them they'll end me!" Remy yelled making Virgil and Logan sigh

"Hello Emile?" Joan asked once the phone was answered

"oh fuck I'm sleeping on the couch tonight" Remy mumbled making Virgil laugh

"Emile,Roman please come get your datemare they got in a fight with a homophobia for their boss and coworker" Joan said tried of seeing Remy so often as well as Roman never Emile that sweet angel  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Remy!" Emile yelled running up to them 

"Sup darling" Remy said watching as their datemate sighed before she kissed their forehead Roman was talking to Joan

"Remy we talked about this" Emile said softly holding Remy in her arms

"I know m'sorry" they mumbled 

"I know Remy I know" Emile said rubbing circles into their back

"Come on you two before Joan really gets tried of us and calles their boss" Roman told them both making them both run to the car

"Bye Logan Virgil!!" Remy yelled over their shoulder 

Roman sighed before running to the car as well  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Remy didn't have to sleep on the couch but was banished from afternoon cuddles for today which sucked

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've decided I'm non-binary yes but I'll still use other pronouns like ya can call me them and I'd respond
> 
> (Them/they,It/itself,heart/heartself,star/starself,sun/sunself,moon/moonself)


	4. Breakup?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman Prince,18,works at sewing place(plsidkwhatitscalled-)
> 
> Remy Sandman,19,Works at a bookstore
> 
> Emile Picani,20,Works at a bakery
> 
> Patton Heart,20,owns a bakery
> 
> Virgil storm,22,works at a bookstore
> 
> Logan Skylines,22,owns a bookstore
> 
> Remus Duke,23,works at bakery
> 
> Janus Snake,23,works as a lawyer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aka Remus appears and is that bitch who can get away with murder and Janus is the bitch who gets them out of jail and Roman and Remy have a past with smt not telling yet but it ain't pretty
> 
> Tw:abuse!

"Roooooooooman!" Remy whined throwing themselves over his lap making Roman sigh

"Yes dear?" Roman asked watching Emile talk to her boss and coworker

"Em is taking forever!" Remy whined pouting

"Oh how dare she talk to her coworker and boss" Roman deadpanned

"I know right!" 

"Remy dear can you come over here?" Emile asked waving them over

"Oh god I'm going to die" Remy moaned getting up and walking over to them

"Finally freedom" Roman mumbled  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Your turn to talk to the terrifying coworker" Remy informed him

"Absolutely not" Roman said quickly

"To bad his coming this way!" Remy chirped and ran back to Emile and Patton

Coward Roman thought

"Hello!" Remus? Yeah probably Remus yelled slamming his hands down on the table in front of Roman

"Hey?" Roman mumbled

"So your dating Emile?" 

"Yes?"

"Mhm well if you ever break her heart," Remus paused grinning like a mad man "I'll break your neck"

Oh my god did I just the shovel talk? Roman thought 

"Well considering we've been together for a long time I don't think you need to worry about that" Roman informed the other

"You think?" Another voice popped up behind him scaring Roman

"Hey double d I'm giving Emile boyfriend the shovel talk you missed out on her datemare's though" Remus chirped smiling as the other sat by him

Oh no please no Roman begged inside his head hearing Emile sighed Remy laugh and Patton giggle

"Well,where were you dear?" He asked raising a eyebrow at Roman

Ah fuck Roman thought sadly

"Well I told him break her heart I'll break his neck!" Remus chirped

"Mhm,and Remus won't be caught by the way I'll make sure of it" Janus said

"Wonderful" Roman mumbled darkly

"Roman dear we know about you and your past" Janus informed him

"Yeah and it ain't pretty we thought Remy was bad but YOU oh you take the cake!" Remus laughed both noticing how Roman went pale

"Is something the matter?" Janus asked 

"I think you both should forget anything you may or may not know about Remy and I" Roman snapped

(Risa be a doll and grabbed me that gun

Sure darling!

Thanks my pretty little doll)

"Oh? I don't think so!" Remus chirped

"You see we just want to make sure Emile is safe she has a heart of gold and well Remy isn't as bad as you they still are able to hurt her" Janus said placing two flies onto the table

"There are more copies and that's all we could find but boy o boy was it bad!" Remus informed him

Roman grabbed the red file opening it

(Risa doll what did I say about getting caught

Not to do it but

I DON'T CARE!)

He saw a picture of him and Jake both holding guns frowning he noted the hand marks on him in the picture how Jake was smiling and he looked sad 

Grabbing both files he got up

"Fine you don't want her hurt? Tell them both I'm sorry but it's over" Roman snapped storming out 

(Aw doll you know I wouldn't hurt you if YOU'D JUST LISTEN

I know Jake I'm sorry!

Aw doll I can't stay mad at you!~)

Maybe Jake was right he couldn't be with those two while Remy was bad she was evil they could be good he could never be

He wasn't good enough for them both Jake was nice enough to let him date them both as well but always made sure he knew who owned him

(They'll leave you once someone show's them how ugly you truly are doll

No they won't!

You'll come crawling back my pretty little doll I know you I own you maybe not soon but you will!

YOU DON'T KNOW SHIT!)

He remembers hearing the gun fire before feeling it Jake laughing and grabbing his face waking up and seeing Jake smiling and cooing how she can go but she WILL come back

Maybe he was right Roman thought darkly


End file.
